1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to aircraft sensing devices, in general, and to devices for sensing the position of the wing of an aircraft relative to the fuselage thereof, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Airplanes are well-accepted vehicles in current science and technology. Current aircraft utilize a fuselage and at least one wing. The fuselage is usually an elongated, generally cylindrical body and the wings extend outwardly therefrom. The wings can be located at virtually any position along the axis of the fuselage. In addition, tail wings are, generally, provided adjacent the rearward end of the fuselage to provide stability.
The wings are, of course, a very important aspect of an airplane in providing the surface to which the lifting forces are applied in flight. However, the wings are exposed to many hidden hazards, some of which can be internal wing damage or metal fatigue. These problems, among others, can be discovered and even measured by observing and measuring the position of the wing relative to the fuselage or, in other words, measuring the degree of droop or sag that the wing displays relative to the fuselage. This measurement may be referred to as the "attitude" of the wing relative to the fuselage. Of course, the aircraft must be stationary on level ground and the ambient air temperature noted.
Likewise, in inclement weather, ice may form on the interior or exterior surfaces of the wing and incorporate excessive wing weight. This burdening effect on the wing manifests itself as a lower wing position.
On the other hand, when the aircraft is aloft, the wing position changes in the opposite direction, i.e. the wings bend upwards. By measuring this upward bend (or dihedral) relative to the fuselage and noting the air temperature, the weight effect of the fuselage and its payload can be determined irrespective of any weight calculations or computations. Of course, the airplane must be flying straight and level and in non-turbulent conditions.
To date, there is no known mechanism for measuring the position of the wing reactive to the fuselage of an airplane in flight.